


First Time

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's first time is traumatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Blake's surprised at how easy it is to kill someone; he thought it would more difficult. But as his friends die around him, anger makes it an automatic reaction: pick up the gun, aim it, and shoot.

There's a slight flair of satisfaction as, one by one, the troopers fall. Then he runs and the only thing he's concerned about is his own safety.

He doesn't think about it much while he's waiting in his cell for the interrogators, there are other concerns: like his own pain and fear.

And later, after the torture, there's nothing for him to remember.


End file.
